A Partner You'll Never Doubt
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "A True Partner Always Sticks With You". The Golden Queen has escaped again and Rachel and Krypt King are off on another mission and Jamie and Enigma have to team up with a Skylander who doesn't think Jamie can be a good Portal Master, but he soon learns otherwise. A lesson inside on not doubting others, because they can surprise you when you least expect it.


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **This story is the sequel to "The Words Of a Friend Are Truth" and "A True Partner Always Sticks With You", so be sure to read those ones first before this one.**

 **I only own Rachel. Skylanders belongs to Activision.**

* * *

 **A Partner You'll Never Doubt**

Jamie bit off another bit of his ice cream cookie sandwich as he sat on a park bench in front of the park lake, watching some geese that were nearby eating pieces of bread some elderly folks were gently tossing down. As the mother and the baby geese stuck close to the lake, the gander walked a line a few feet in front of them protectively, accepting the bits of bread to eat, but making sure no one got close to his mate and babies. That made Jamie smile and think of his cousin Rachel. She was very protective of her family and especially protective of him, as he was her younger cousin, but she treated him more like he was a little brother, and he treated her like she was his older sister, since that was how close they felt.

Soon, the elderly couple left and the gander went back to his family while Jamie finished off his ice cream and threw the wrapper in the nearby trashcan, jumping back a little when he felt how hot the metal top of the trashcan was under his hand. The sun was really hot that day, hotter that it had been, which made everything out in the sun hot enough to burn someone. He was thankful the bench he was sitting on was in the shade, which was cool.

He then looked at the lake again and let out a deep breath, enjoying the day.

A familiar voice chuckled. "Staying in the shade, I see," it said.

Jamie jumped and turned to look behind him, but then felt a hand gently poke his side, making him laugh a little and he grabbed the hand and turned to find Enigma beside him and chuckling. "Enigma!" he said happily and yelped a little when the Trap Master gently grabbed him and gave him a noogie, letting him go after a bit.

"Hello, Jamie," he said, a smile in his voice.

Jamie grinned, but then grew a bit solemn. "Is everything okay in Skylands?" he asked.

The mysterious Trapper shook his head. "I wish it was, Jamie," he said. "Skylands needs your help again."

The boy nodded. "You got it," he said and hugged Enigma, who returned the hug and teleported them both to the Skylanders Academy. Master Eon soon appeared.

"Jamie, I'm sorry to disrupt your day," he said.

"I was wondering what to do anyway," Jamie admitted. "Is Kaos causing trouble again?"

Master Eon shook his head. "No, it's the Golden Queen again," he said. "She's escaped Cloudcracker again, I'm afraid."

"Man," Jamie groaned. "Well, guess we'll have to go get her again."

"Yes," said Enigma. "She's a dangerous enemy."

Jamie looked at Master Eon. "Are Rachel and Krypt King around?" he asked hopefully.

The guardian of Skylands shook his head. "They are off dealing with the Gulper to bring him back as he also escaped," he said. "But don't worry, Jamie. I have chosen someone to accompany you and Enigma for this quest."

Curious, Jamie and Enigma followed Eon outside where they saw another Skylander flying around and shooting various targets, hitting each one. Jamie's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Word," he said.

The next moment, Jamie felt excitement fill him and he could hardly stand still. "I can't believe it! We get to partner with Jet-Vac?!"

"Yes," said Master Eon with a smile as he chuckled, seeing Jamie freaking out in excitement. "I see you are happy about that."

"Happy? Are you kidding? This is great! Jet-Vac is my favorite Skylander ever!"

Jamie suddenly stopped short and looked at Enigma, worried that his Trapper partner took offense, but the mysterious Trapper placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Jamie," he said. "I already knew that and I also know that I'm one of your favorites as well."

The boy was relieved that Enigma wasn't offended at his earlier statement and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he said.

Enigma chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair in affection as Master Eon smiled and called Jet-Vac down.

The aerial Skylander landed in front of them and Master Eon nodded to him. "Jet-Vac, these are your Portal Master partner and your Skylander Partner I told you about," he said.

Jamie grinned and was about to say 'hi' when he saw Jet-Vac glance at him and a look of disbelief came to his face. "I have to work with THAT little shrimp?!" he asked with a disapproving look.

His words both surprised and stung Jamie and Enigma, who quickly moved in front of the boy protectively. "Watch what you say," he growled at the aerial Skylander angrily.

"Jet-Vac, don't doubt Jamie," said Master Eon in a gentle, rebuking tone of voice. "He has helped save Skylands many times over the years he's been a Portal Master and is both smart and strong."

Jet-Vac didn't say another word, but he gave Jamie a look that clearly said he didn't want to be partner with him. The boy looked down and then up at Master Eon, who gave him an Earth Trap. "Good luck to all of you," he said.

The three soon set out.

* * *

They had gone halfway to their destination when they found a good spot to take a break. Jet-Vac levitated into the sky, leaving Enigma and Jamie on the ground. "Jamie, you've been really quiet," said Enigma. "Are you alright?"

Jamie looked at him. "What if we can't trap the Golden Queen this time?" he asked worriedly.

"We will," said Enigma. "The elemental traps Master Eon created can hold any villain. Even if she escapes Cloudcracker again, she'll never be able to escape any of the Earth Traps we use to trap her."

The boy felt grateful for his partner reassuring words and looked to see Jet-Vac performing some tricks while flying and was wide-eyed. He thought flying was cool and seeing someone performing tricks in the air always amazed him. Jet-Vac soon landed and Jamie nervously approached him.

"Hey, Jet-Vac," he said. "You've got some awesome flying moves. I bet you could take down any villain with them."

Jet-Vac scoffed. "I don't need compliments from a little shrimp," he said, frowning at Jamie.

Enigma stood up and growled angrily, stepping in-between Jamie and Jet-Vac, making the latter scoff again and levitate to a nearby tree, perching on one of the strong branches and gazing at the sky, ignoring his two partners.

Jamie felt tears come to his eyes at Jet-Vac's and he hung his head. "It's like meeting Sunburn all over again," he said quietly.

Enigma turned to him. "What do you mean, Jamie?" he asked curiously as he wrapped his cape around the boy in a comforting gesture, something the boy accepted gratefully as he let out a sigh.

"I first came to Skylands a few years ago after I had found the character Sunburn in my world to play in my Skylanders game," he said. "Sunburn is another favorite of mine, but when I first met him, he had the same attitude that Jet-Vac had back at the Academy. I left and ran into Chop Chop and some Cyclopes came, knocking out Chop Chop and I was facing them alone until Sunburn came back and helped us after learning I was being bullied back in my world. He was my first Skylanders partner."

Enigma was quiet for a moment. "Where is Sunburn now?" he asked.

Jamie took a deep breath. "He had to return to Dragon's Peak to defend it from evil like my former partner Slam Bam, who had to return to the Empire of Ice. I haven't seen them since."

The Trapper looked at the boy. "Don't worry, Jamie, you'll see them again soon," he said. "And both they and I will make any bully think twice about bullying you again."

Jamie smiled in gratitude at his partner, thankful to have him as a friend. Jet-Vac, who overheard everything, began to feel a bit guilty about being so harsh to Jamie. He then saw the boy look down the path. "Come on," said Jamie. "We've got a queen to dethrone."

* * *

The three traveled on and soon reached the Golden Queen's lair, which was somewhat the same as last time, but Jamie and Enigma could see that parts were still damaged from the last time they had battled the Golden Queen with Rachel and Krypt King. They soon reached the throne room where the villain was standing, waiting for them.

She noticed Jamie right away. "Hmm," she said with a thoughtful growl. "I've been waiting for you and was hoping that _girl_ would show up too, but, while I can't get my revenge on her, I can get it on you since you trapped me last time, _boy."_

Knowing that the distraction tactic might not work this time, Jamie quickly moved out of the way and watched Enigma and Jet-Vac battle the Queen, but the boy was also grabbing nearby items and throwing them at the Queen, who was trying to catch them as she treasured the items the boy was throwing and dealing with the Skylanders too. She then hit the ground with a fist, causing a mini-earthquake that caused Enigma and Jet-Vac to stop fighting for a bit and the aerial Skylander saw that he need to restore the air in his jetpack. Seeing him land to do so, the Queen smirked and raised her hand to fire her gold ray, the same one that had turned Kali to solid gold before. Jamie saw this and saw the ray was directed toward Jet-Vac.

He automatically started running and ran up to Jet-Vac, pushing him out of the way. Jet-Vac turned to Jamie to ask why he pushed him when he saw the gold ray hit Jamie dead on.

"NO!" Enigma screamed as he watched Jamie become frozen solid as a gold statue with a look of fear on his face. The cloaked Trapper went up to him. "Jamie! Jamie! Snap out of it! You can't be stuck like this! Come on, kid!"

While Enigma was trying to revive Jamie, Jet-Vac was standing not far from them, frozen with shock that the boy had just saved him from becoming a gold statue, taking the hit himself. He couldn't believe that a Portal Master would be willing to take a shot meant for a Skylander.

Suddenly, the Golden Queen started laughing. "Your Portal Master was a fool, Skylanders!" she taunted. "Foolishly sacrificing himself to save a person who thinks he's worthless as a Portal Master!"

That made both Skylanders snap and they turned to the Queen angrily. "I was wrong to say those things about Jamie!" shouted Jet-Vac. "I shouldn't have doubted him, but I did! Jamie's worth more than you, Golden Queen!"

With that, he began shooting huge blasts of air at the Queen, relentlessly charging at her, making her grunt in surprise at the force of the winds hitting her.

Enigma, who was waiting for the right moment, now charged at the Queen, gripping his staff and charged at the villain. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!" he screamed in anger as his Eye Beam attack exploded from his staff, hitting the Queen with enough force to knock her down and trap her in the force field.

Jet-Vac looked at Enigma. "We can't trap her," he said. "Only a Portal Master can."

Enigma sighed. "We'll have to take her back to the Academy then," he said and saw Jet-Vac gently lift up Jamie's frozen form and place him near the force field. Nodding, the mysterious Trapper teleported them all back to the Skylanders Academy so that they could tend to Jamie and properly trap the Queen.

* * *

Rachel and Krypt King, who had both just gotten back after defeating the Gulper, jumped in surprise when Enigma and Jet-Vac suddenly appeared with the Golden Queen trapped in a force field and Jamie trapped as a gold statue.

"Jamie!" Rachel exclaimed in horror. Krypt King was also shocked.

"What happened?" he asked.

As Master Eon took Jamie's golden form to the medical room to try and reverse the effects of the Queen's attack, Enigma told his other two friends what had happened. It wasn't too long after he finished telling them when they heard wings flapping and loud footsteps, turning to see Sunburn and Slam Bam come up to them.

"Hey, guys!" said Sunburn. "Is Jamie around?"

"Master Eon told us he was back," said Slam Bam.

"Yeah, but we've got a problem," said Rachel. "The Golden Queen turned Jamie into gold while he, Enigma, and Jet-Vac were fighting her."

That made both the fire and ice Skylanders very angry and they went up to the force field where the Queen was still trapped, their expression full of anger. "When you hurt our partner, you deal with us," said Sunburn angrily.

"You'll pay if he doesn't get revived," Slam Bam growled angrily.

The Queen just scoffed at them and Master Eon soon came out. "I'm sorry, everyone," he said. "I'm afraid only the Golden Queen can reverse the effect of her gold ray and save Jamie's life."

The Queen smirked. "Too bad," she said. "And no, I won't reverse the effects. There's one too many Portal Masters anyway."

That made all four of Jamie's partners turn to her angrily. Jet-Vac spoke up first.

"You better reverse the effects, or I'll blow you off of Skylands!" he growled at her.

"I'll smash you to pieces!" Slam Bam yelled at her.

"I'll melt you with my fire breath!" Sunburn hissed at her.

Enigma stepped up close to the force field to get up close and personal to the Queen and looked at her. "You don't even want to know what I'll do to you if you don't revive Jamie," he said in a low, angry tone.

Getting scared because she could clearly see how angry the Skylanders, especially Enigma, were, the villain looked afraid. "Alright," she said in a scared voice. "I'll do it."

With that, she fired a green ray at Jamie's golden figure. "It will be a few minutes," she said after she had done so.

Rachel then went up to her, holding up an Earth Trap. "Never mess with my family and friends again," she growled as she inserted the trap in the force field, trapping the Queen and gave the trap that contained her to Mags, who took it over to the prison and put up some reinforcement to keep the Queen there for good.

Meanwhile, the five Skylanders and Rachel waited for some good news and soon Master Eon came out.

And Jamie was right beside him, back to normal.

"Jamie!" Enigma and Jet-Vac both called out in relief and raced to the boy, hugging him tightly and crying in relief, surprising the boy.

Jet-Vac moved back a step to look at Jamie. "Jamie, I'm sorry about what I said," he apologized. "I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry I did."

Jamie smiled and hugged Jet-Vac, who was a bit surprised, but returned the hug. "I forgive you, Jet-Vac," he said.

Jamie then felt two hands grab his shoulders tightly and he was turned to face Enigma, who firmly gripped the boy's shoulders. "Jamie, don't you never, _ever,_ do anything so stupid like that ever again!" he scolded the boy sharply, who flinched a little at the scolding, but then felt Enigma gently pull him into a hug. "You scared me half to death when I saw you frozen as a gold statue," he said, his voice gentler now as he hugged the boy tightly in relief. Jamie returned the fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, Enigma," he said. "I just…,"

"I know, Jamie," said the Trapper. "Your selflessness is part of what makes you a great Portal Master and that's something you should never be ashamed of. Just don't give us a heart attack again."

Jamie nodded in silent promise and noticed two familiar faces smiling at him. "Sunburn! Slam Bam!" he said and raced over to them, hugging them. "I missed you guys so much!"

"I missed you as well, Jamie," said Sunburn.

"As did I," said Slam Bam. "It's good to see you again, kid."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Jamie hung out with his partners, ice surfing with Slam Bam and Enigma joined in for a bit before grabbing Jamie and tickling him playfully, making the boy laugh as Slam Bam also joined in. After they let him up, Jamie went flying with Jet-Vac and Sunburn, riding on the latter's back as the two Skylanders raced against each other in the sky.

All too soon, evening came and everyone headed inside the Academy to rest. Slam Bam led the way down to one of the large living rooms and crashed on one of the chairs while Sunburn and Jet-Vac settled down on a couple of the nest-like perches hanging around the room but were close enough to the other furniture so they could still talk to their friends, and Enigma settled down on one of the couches with Jamie beside him and the boy was wrapped in his cape again as the mysterious Trapper wrapped an arm around the boy warmly, feeling the boy hug him back.

Rachel, who had just finished speaking with Eon, now came in with Master Eon behind her. "Hey, guys," she said in greeting and they returned the greeting just before Magna Charge came up and gently tugged Rachel to another couch where Bouncer and Krypt King were. She settled down with her partners and smiled hugely at them and at her cousin and his partners.

Jamie returned his cousin's grin. "Life's never dull here," he said. "Especially with cool partners."

Rachel smiled. "You know, Jamie, you're lucky to have so many friends who care about you, be it people," she paused a minute with a smile, "Skylanders," she smiled at their gathered partners who smiled back at her before she turned back to Jamie. "Aliens or giant robots," she finished and gave Jamie a wink and he winked back, knowing what she was referring to.

Master Eon chuckled. "I have a feeling Jamie will have many more friends to call his partners soon," he said with a smile.

"I don't doubt it," said Jet-Vac with a smile.

The others nodded in agreement as they settled down to enjoy each other's company, glad to have friends and partners they could always rely on.

* * *

 **Yes, a bit of a Transformers Rescue Bots reference. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
